Life Support
by Theresa471
Summary: Admiral Nelson, Kowalski and Captain Crane are stranded on an island after the FS-1 is hit by a missile from a enemy submarine.
1. Chapter 1

Life Support...

Chapter One

Admiral Harriman was sure of one thing of late. Life hasn't been easy with running the Institute and the Seaview. Even his wife Katya(Jonah and the whale) had been on his case to try and take it easy. However he kept on fighting the issue to take a few days off. However ONI, The science personnel needed to use the Seaview for their own purposes.

So he saw fit to have the Seaview and his three other vessels on loan to the Navy to head out to the Irish sea to check the ocean floor for any possible issues with the cable wires connected to several different weapons to knock down any missile attacks. And the last time they had been here was six months prior due to recent terrorist attacks.

Admiral Nelson had asked the Seaview to take off with the two week cruise beginning tomorrow morning. He would be going along for the cruise taking along all of his case files in his brown attache case.

His secretary Angie working in the outer office was waiting for Captain Lee Crane and Commander Morton to arrive for a briefing for the cruise. The officers were coming from their homes for when the message was placed by the communications center.

Lee Crane arrived into the Institute with the security officer at the gate waving him on to head for the main offices of Admiral Nelson. Moments later it would be Commander Morton coming from a late lunch with his wife Connie.

When Lee walked into the outer office with his usual smile. Angie stopped working on the computer to tell him that the Admiral was waiting for him. Pressing the intercom button next to her. "Sir, Captain Crane is here to speak with you." She replied with hearing his response.

"Angie, have Captain Crane to come right in, since we are waiting for Commander Morton as well." Nelson said with reading a file on his desk about the new cruise.

"Captain, you're able too go right in. He's waiting." She responded. While watching the skipper begin to move towards his door when Commander Morton finally arrived.

888888888888888888888888888888888

Irish Sea region Sector Four

There was a large explosion with a British freighter carrying oil from England to a small port in China. Flames could be seen ten miles south of two islands with one of them being uncharted and a hideout for terrorists. It was an small titan submarine carrying missiles that destroyed the freighter.

However before the vessel had gone under. An S.O.S. was able to be sent out on the distress ban. Meanwhile trying not be caught, the submarine carrying fifty personnel from various non-alliance countries headed back to the underground sub-pen some 15 miles South of the uncharted island named Devil's throne.

Even though there were survivors from the freighter. The only vessel that would be able to rescue them was an hour away an American destroyer. But in the meantime they would need to hold out in the icy waters and any creatures like shark.

Captain Willy Montogue was one of those survivors holding on to a piece of wood with two others hanging on for dear life. He kept on telling them to hold on help will be here soon. **"Hang On!"** He cried out to the two engineers having been at the edge of the bridge on break when they felt the explosion of the missile hitting the bow. While another hitting the stern section for where most or all of the crude oil was stored.

Captain Montogue had a strong faith and needed to keep on praying that his life will be spared, as with the two men hanging on..

888888888888888888888888888888888888

After the meeting was over with Admiral Nelson. Lee Crane driving the jeep inside of the Red Camaro over to the dock for where the Seaview was located. Security still had been tight during the past few months with all of the recent attacks over seas by the terrorists.

Lee and his friend Chip had joined him for the ride even though they weren't all too happy about the cruise to the Black Sea once more. This was the main area of trouble...

"Thanks Lee." Chip said with moving out of the jeep supplied by the communication center.

"Your welcomed. Did you happened to get the completed updated list of the personnel joining us this trip?" Lee asked with the question. There was going to be ten new crew members having transferred in from different services and including the Office of Naval Intelligence. It was going to be a short term assignment as part of the Master of Arms division on the submarine.

"I did captain. Admiral Nelson really out did himself this time with all of the new personnel in all key security areas of the submarine. We shouldn't have any problems this time around." Chip said with a slight smirk appearing on his face.

"Let's hope not Chip!" As they reach the hatchway to enter the Seaview to head on down to the Control room.

Sometime later...

Admiral Nelson came down the spiral staircase to check with the course with Captain Crane. He was conferring with Morton going over the course and speed to head for the Black Sea. Nelson heard them talking..."Gentlemen are we all set with the course?" He asked in a tone that made Crane think that something else might be happening.

"We are sir. Is there something I might need to know Admiral?" Lee says with watching his reaction to the question. After all this time he should be used to his facial expressions.

"Matter in fact yes, Captain. I need you to come to my cabin right now so that I can explain further." Nelson replied with Commander Morton wondering...

"Chip, I will be in the Admiral 's cabin if I am needed." Lee exhaled with following the Admiral behind him moving up the spiral stair case.

"Sure sir." Watching his back climbing the stairs. Everyone else in the Control room had a feeling something was wrong...


	2. Chapter 2

Life Support

Chapter Two

The Naval destroyer finally arrived. Seeing the survivors in the freezing waters, Captain Saunders ordered the rescue teams with the divers and rafts jumping in to grab the survivors all still alive including the captain and engineers.

One of the divers placed the three in the sturdy raft with the waters a little rough. They were freezing, tired and in need of medical attention. Slurping his speech from the cold. He was able to give his name and position on the freighter.

"Can you tell me what had happened?" The young diver asked, while the other two were glad to be alive.

"Yeah! We were attack by missiles to knock us out of the box young man. We were caught dead to rights with blowing us up and the crude oil. I would like to thank you for saving us. I didn't know just how much longer we were able to hang on." He closed his eyes to say.

"Hang on everyone...I am going to bring you to safely to the destroyer." He started to row towards his vessel. While the others were picking up the rest of the survivors in worst shape than the captain and two engineers.

Moments later they were climbing up the ropes taking all of the strength to manage and having the help from the rescue teams on board. Captain Saunders and the medical teams came over to check them out. "We will be taking all of you to the medical bay to be taken care of. We understand it was an terrorist attack from sources we received via radio. Are you able to give us any further information Captain?"

"Only the fact the missiles destroyed the freighter, otherwise survival was the key at that point." Captain Montogue replied with a blanket being placed around him before being placed on a stretcher, as with the engineers.

"Feel better gentlemen. I am sure we will be able to get the rest of the survivors on board without any further issues." Captain Saunders watched them go through the hatchway to head on down to the medical level. He than ordered the following. "Get the rest of the survivors on board now?" He was angry and needed to feel that something was being done to find the terrorists behind the attack.

Moments later in the icy waters.

Eight more of the survivors were found by the divers and placed on three rafts eight hundred feet away. Everyone of the survivors were lucky with three sharks were beginning to reach them. However with the spare guns held by two of the divers. The sharks were hit or the third one moved away from them looking for other targets. Radioman Jam Astors having sent the S.O.S. was the first to be brought into one of the three rafts. He had thanked his lucky stars that the shark coming after him was killed. Exhaling, he positioned himself on the slick raft inside before two others were found and alive as well.

"Astors! Thank god! I didn't think any rescue ship would be coming?" A young friend of Astors and second mate working on the bridge.

"How well I know Efrem." He was shaking in spite of the soft brown blanket around his body. The diver placed another blanket around the other not able to speak for the moment, along with his color.

"I need to get the three of you back to the destroyer before more problems arises with your health. I am just glad to see that we were able to kill the two sharks and the other moving along." Sergeant Jake Wilton said with picking up the rows.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Are you serious Admiral?" Lee said out loud after hearing what Admiral Nelson had to say to him.

"You know me better than that Captain. We can't assume that we will find the terrorists in the area of the attack. So we are going to take the FS-1. I will as with yourself and Kowalski will be going to investigate the reports. There is a possible chance there might be a sub-pen for where the submarine might be hiding." Nelson says with showing him the map of the possible sighting.

"Kowalski can use the scanner developed by the Institute to see on whether we will be able to pick up any signs of the sub-pen?" Crane replied with his statement while perched on the edge of the Admiral's desk.

"Correct Lee. Have Sharkey check out the FS-1 before we leave. I need to be sure all is in order with Commander Morton in case something goes wrong." Nelson said to have Lee shaking his head with disbelief.

Lee touched the intercom to have Chief Sharkey start checking out the FS-1.

Twenty minutes later...

Captain Lee Crane, Kowalski and Admiral Harriman Nelson wearing the black jackets. Chief Sharkey didn't like the idea to have both the command staff leaving the Seaview for a dangerous mission. He was holding the clipboard having marked all of the FS-1 systems in order. "All set sir and ready to go...She's purring like a kitten!" He announced to have the Admiral smiling, even though Lee Crane was liking the idea of having the Admiral coming along.

"Very good chief." He signed the clipboard with his signature with handing it back to the chief. "Thanks." He turned to face Commander Morton.

"Good hunting sir!" Morton exclaimed from the plotting table.

"We will stay in contact every thirty minutes unless otherwise things change quickly. However remember to move in as well at flank speed and have all scanners working to look for the submarine that attacked the freighter." Nelson said.

"Aye sir." Morton replied with watching the trio to head on down the hatchway of the FS-1...

Down below...

Captain Lee Crane was in the pilot seat with Kowalski next to him carrying the scanner. While Admiral Nelson was sitting behind Crane with the new seating revised months prior.


	3. Chapter 3

Life Support

Chapter Three

Captain Lee Crane in control of the FS-1 had taken off into the atmosphere at a speed of 1550 knots, heading at the directions they were given and the destruction of the freighter carrying the crude oil. Making a few minor adjustments the FS-1 change its course. While Admiral Nelson was looking at the charts to stay busy.

Kowalski continued to use the scanner down below to look for the sub-pen or anything else that might be showing up on the screen.

Down below 15 miles ahead.

A submarine carrying fifty on board. Captain Reed Lee age 34 working for a country that was currently not known was sailing along carrying nuclear missiles and others that could wipe out a city very easy. He turned to face his radar man named Gunner was confused with the readings on the radar screen.

"What's wrong Gunner?" He had to asked standing behind his back.

"There is a vehicle flying on the screen at 1550 knots. I think it's the Seaview's flying sub, sir. I really can't tell at this time with some type of interference is happening currently."

"Get up and let me take a look. It's possible that it might be them putting out the interference to confused our instruments." Gunner gets up from his black seat to have the captain take a look for himself, while the others in the small control room looking on with concern on their faces.

It was a moment later when the interference had disappeared from the screen. "It's gone! The interference has disappeared and the FS-1 is still on the screen. You can have your seat back, while I have two heat seeking missiles ready to be fired at the FS-1." Captain Reed Lee announced with picking up the microphone from behind. "Missile room this is the captain, I want two heat seeking missiles ready to be fired at vector 435 in two minutes." He ordered with the missile room crew following the orders to be made ready.

"Aye captain." The voice replied over the intercom...

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

There were two islands some ten minutes apart with the FS-1 flying in the area. Captain Crane had reached the first island on the charts titled Cape Williams. Even Kowalski found the name kinda strange, even though Admiral Nelson had asked on whether anything could be found.

"No sir. There is nothing on the screen though the interference I had earlier." Kowalski said with making an adjustment to the scanner on the side of him.

"We are over the Cape Williams island heading for the next one that is not on the charts Devil's Throne." Lee announced. When all of a sudden the FS-1 was hit by something with Lee Crane unable to control the vessel. "_**I can't control the vessel!"**_ He announced to the two men checking the gyro's and other controls in the back panel sparking...

"Lee, we need to get out of here now while we are over the island." Nelson announced with grabbing the three chutes for them. While Lee tried hard to control the FS-1...

"It's no good sir. Get out first Admiral, we still have sometime before the vessel crashes." Lee cried out with Kowalski opening the hatchway with the Admiral jumping and than Kowalski following.

Meanwhile there was a small explosion on the side of Lee causing him to wince in pain with his right side and leg. Otherwise with his energy levels at maximum, he placed the parachute on and was able to move towards the opening to jump...His senses was a blur at this point of the jump...

88888888888888888888888888888888888

On board the submarine...

Radar man Gunner was excited with the captain behind him seeing the direct hit of the one missile hitting the FS-1. **"We got the FS-1 captain."** Gunner announced with his words to have the captain placing a smirk on his face with great empathy that the American vessel was hit owned by the Nelson Institute.

"Now we can head back to the sub-pen and wait for further orders everyone." He turned to have his relief take over with having been on duty a long awhile. He would be heading for his cabin for the next ten hours to rest. Gunner and the other personnel watched his back leave.

888888888888888888888888888888

Admiral Nelson landed with a thud. Though he was lucky not to hurt himself from the fall. Checking his bearings while removing the parachute and placing it to the side of him in the green grass and broken twigs. Afterwards he went looking for Kowakski and his friend Captain Lee Crane.

Running even though with the heat and humidity, he slowed his progress from over exerting himself. He saw Kowalski hiding the parachute into a small hole. He lifted his head to see the Admiral heading towards him.

"Are you alright Kowalski?"

"Aye sir, I was just about to start looking for the skipper." Kowalski says with moving towards a possible location with the Admiral following.

One thousand feet later they found the captain on the ground on his side. There was blood seeping out from his right side and upper part of his right thigh. "We need to be careful Kowalski. Are you carrying the first air kit in the pack?" Nelson asked with grave concern.

"Aye Admiral. I will take care of the skipper sir. He must of hurt himself during the jump."

"We will need to ask the Captain when he comes around. But for now, we need to move him out of the sun and place him under the trees for protection." Admiral Nelson replied with helping Kowalski to lift their friend and carrying him, even though hurting him further without examining him.

Finding the perfect spot. They slowly placed the captain onto the ground and using the stump to place his body against it. Kowalski using his knife from his belt buckle around his waist. He cut away the material after removing the black flight jacket. Kowalski winced with seeing the small piece of metal embedded in his side.

"I will need to try and remove it with the knife sir after I use the lighter to heat it up." Kowalski said to the Admiral taking off his jacket to help. He was able to find something to place between the Captain's mouth from biting down on his tongue, even though he was still out cold.

Taking a moment for the heat of the flames to touch the edge of the blade. He was now ready to dig out the small piece of metal. Taking a few moments and blood seeping out. Kowalski was able to remove it without any issues. Afterwards Nelson handed him the items from the first aid kit placing the sulfur, iodine and gauge to cover the wound.

A moment later they checked his upper thigh to find nothing at all accept a small cut posing no problem...

"Now we wait for a rescue unless the transceiver in my pocket isn't working." Nelson said with pulling out the radio transceiver from his black pocket jacket. He checked it to find that it was indeed working..."Thank god! Hopefully the Seaview will be able to pick it up soon."


	4. Chapter 4

Life Support

Chapter Four

Radioman Sparks had called over Commander Morton to let him know that the FS-1 has been located with a on-going signal from Admiral Nelson's transceiver. "What's up Sparks?" Morton asked calmly with Executive Officer Stu Riley tagging along.

"Sir, Admiral Nelson transceiver is working perfectly. I have the coordinates of where exactly sir. It seems to be four hundred miles from here." Sparks said with listening to the signal through his ear piece.

Morton turned to face Riley..."Have the Seaview to head for these coordinates and stay on general quarters. No doubt we will come in contact with some terrorist vessel in the area." Morton replied with moving towards the plotting table.

Everyone in the Control room doing their jobs were chatting away to each other about the news of the FS-1 being found. Chief Sharkey in the missile room with the scuttlebutt news traveling. He was extremely pleased with his friend Admiral Nelson having been found. They had been friends for 12 years after leaving the Navy with three hitches.

He didn't know what to do with himself since all of the work had been done. Now that the Seaview was heading towards the island. No doubt Commander Morton or Executive Officer Stu Riley might be ordering a missile attack. He wasn't going to stay here neither the less. Looking at his watch. It was time for his break and a quick something to drink and eat in the galley.

After opening the heavy hatchway of the missile room entrance. He headed towards the galley on another level taking the stairs down. He was able to hear a great deal of chatter from inside the galley no doubt talking about the news of the FS-1. He saw Patterson sitting alone having a chicken salad sandwich with his coffee and apple pie in front of him. "Everything alright Patterson?" Sharkey sat down before ordering his food.

"Sure chief! I am happy to hear about the FS-1. However I am wondering if everyone is alright health wise on the island? Knowing Kowalski, he is probably in the thick of things right now?" Patterson said with a slight smile on his face.

"No doubt Patterson. Excuse me, I need to order my food before going back to work in an hour." He moves up from his seat to speak with Cookie in the back of him filling other crew member orders."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kowalski fired his weapon at a small rabbit or at least it was a rabbit. The animal was dead on the dirt ground. Kowalski was going to try and see if he can cook it over the flames of the fire made. While Admiral Nelson making sure that his captain was comfortable as much as _possible.._

_"Yeah!" Kowalski said to himself with picking up the rabbit by its hind legs. He was very proud at the moment that he was able to hit something with his weapon._

Finding the Admiral awake and the Skipper asleep. Nelson turned to see the dead rabbit. " A rabbit on this island?" He noted with the question to his long time friend and associate. Kowalski was an expert in many areas, and his only flaw was the fact that he never over the years was a great shot with any type of weapon...

"It seems to be sir. At least we have dinner this evening. I will do the honors with cooking it as well." He announced with Nelson started to chuckle a little at Kowalski moving to begin working on removing areas of the dead animal, while the Admiral wanted no part of watching it at all.

He moved over to his friend Lee Crane checking his brow for any type of a possible fever. There was none right now. Though he was worried that his friend might have a problem with his breathing at some point, along with his right leg.

The man can only take so much punishment from over the years...

Some forty five minutes later the rabbit meat was ready to be eaten. Kowalski had made sure the flames didn't get the best of the rabbit and their taste buds. He was able to cut enough of it to be given to Admiral Nelson, himself and now the woken Captain Lee Crane feeling slightly better was smiling the meat in front of him.

Since he had no idea what it was...he asked gracefully with the question. "What is it Kowalski?"

"Rabbit, sir. Try eating a small piece first. I have some water in the cup for you to drink just in case." He replied that the skipper's stomach might be upset from the smell alone.

However that wasn't the case with his first bite. "Not bad at all Kowalski. I don't ever remember having rabbit even when I was a child." He looked over at Admiral Nelson having a slight smirk on his face.

"What?" Lee asked the Admiral with his expression.

"Nothing Lee. Eat your rabbit before it gets too cold..." He responded with taking another bite of his.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A few hours later with the Seaview. They were receiving a coded message not directed to them. It was mostly coming from a terrorist submarine not too far from the uncharted island the FS-1 had crashed. Executive officer Stu Riley four hours into his watch was called to the radio shack.

He didn't know what it would be since they will be reaching the trio in two hours. " What's up Sparks?" He asked with planting himself behind his shoulder, along with making him uncomfortable.

"There is a transmission coded to an area from a submarine. I have a feeling Riley it's the very same submarine that no doubt knocked down the FS-1 in the first place." He stated with pulling out his ear piece.

"I will advise Commander Morton and continue to keep us on general quarters." Riley said with picking up the intercom from behind him.

Commander Morton waking quickly from his bunk. He planted his feet into his slippers before hitting the floor. He grabbed the mike at his desk and pushed the P.A. button to answer his Executive officer. "Yes, Riley what can I do for you at this hour?" He yawned while wiping his eyes...

"Sir, Sparks picked up a transmission from the same or at least the submarine that knocked down the FS-1. It was directed at the sub-pen no doubt we are looking for."

Morton pushed the intercom button to speak..."I will be there in twenty minutes to figure out the next move." He announced with his heart rate starting to pick up a little.


	5. Chapter 5

Life Support

Chapter Five

Commander Chip Morton quickly coming down the spiral staircase. He walked over to the plotting table to speak with Executive officer Stu Riley. He was rubbing his temples from the stress headache he had for the moment.

"How soon until we reach the submarine and pen?" He asked with scanning the Control room checking to see who was on watch that he would be able to depend on.

"For the submarine...it's twenty minutes, while the subpen will be in one hour. The aft missile room is ready with Chief Sharkey and his team and four heating seeking missiles to try and hit the terrorists submarine." Stu Riley replied with the information that was needed for the Commander.

"Very well Mr. Riley. As soon as radar and sonar tells us they are in range. Have Chief Sharkey to fire in the sequence of 2,4,1 and 3 to let them go in salvo." Morton said with rubbing the back of his neck with a muscle spasm he was suffering with.

"I will let him know, sir." Riley replied with grabbing the mike to reiterate with the Chief and his orders.

Meanwhile Commander Morton checked all stations in the Control room to get a quick report from each man. He should be used to this after several years serving on the Seaview. Even his own wife Connie of 25 plus years had told him that he should loosen up somewhat with his crew mates.

Memory Sequence...

Chip Morton arriving outside into the backyard to take a swim in his own pool finally after a month of cruises. He had place on his tan bathing trunks to relax on the deck. While his wife Connie still in great shape after 27 years of marriage. She was making laps in the in-ground pool alone. There two grown girls were in college finishing up final tests on engineering and Biochemists.

They were supposed to be calling their parents at some point with the results before they are able to leave San Francisco and fly down to Santa Barbara.

Connie finished up to climb up the steps and the deck for where her husband was lounging. "Is everything fine Chip?" She asked with plopping on down next to him of the pool deck. She was able to sense that he wasn't in a good mood at this time.

Shaking his head a little with turning it to look over at his soak and wet wife from her laps. "I am just sick and tire of all of the long cruises. Even Lee is getting a little off keel for when it comes to our boss Admiral Nelson."

"Jesus H. Christ Chip, they are very close friends. It's a no wonder the both of them are acting a little off with each other."

I don't know if you know this Connie. It's almost like they are father and son at times and I feel some what left out at times while we are together with each and every watch." Chip said feeling like a oxymoron at times...

"Get over it Chip. They have something special unlike some relationships I know. Come on lets go back into the water and at least enjoy it before our girls call with the results." She smirked with moving to help her husband up from the lounge chair. Once he was up, she decided to push him into the clear blue water dumping his body and Chip Morton needing to get even with her.

_**Back to normal time...**_

Sixteen minutes later Commander Morton gave the order to be ready with the missiles. There was the sighting of the terrorist submarine. They needed to catch them off guard first before the submarine missiles come after them. The klaxons began to blast through the entire Seaview with all crew members ready for the striking attack.

Chief Sharkey watching his Missile room crews were counting their blessings with glad tidings for the best. Finally the moment arrived with Sharkey pressing down both buttons for the first two heat seeking missiles to head out towards the enemy submarine. The next two were let go as well with Commander Morton and Executive officer Stu Riley were counting down...

_**KABOOM**_! The four missiles hit the target exploding and a water concussion heading for the Seaview...

Radioman Ron Hanson reported his warning advising Commander Morton of the disturbance. "Attention all hands brace for a tidal wave concussion in ten seconds." He made the announcement with holding on from behind the station from falling, along with Riley.

All of a sudden the concussion hit the submarine knocking all around the Control room and on board the vessel.

Executive Officer Stu Riley was picking himself off the ground. However when he saw Commander Morton still on the ground. He was able to help the Commander up with no effort. Since he was all right after all, even though for a moment, he had thought that Chip Morton was injured.

"I am fine Stu. Let's get out of here to head for the island to find our friends. The sub-pen can wait since the Submarine was destroyed..." Morton exclaimed with a slight wince with his lower back. However he will have the doctor check later once they get everyone off the island.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Captain Lee Crane was developing a slight fever from his injuries. Kowalski and the Admiral had been keeping an eye out on the Skipper. Nelson had placed a cold cloth from the water from the small river that Kowalski had gathered for them, along with getting the water to drink.

"Take it easy Lee, help will be here soon. Doc will be able to fix you up." Admiral Nelson said with moving up to talk with Kowalski in the corner away from the Skipper's ears.

"What's going on sir?" Kowalski asked with concern for his boss and friend.

"His fever is getting worst Ski. I just hope soon the Seaview will be arriving soon or else we will be in trouble with the Skipper's health." He looked back over at his friend suffering from his injuries.

"They will be here sir. We just need to think positive that Commander Morton will arrive soon with the Seaview." Kowalski walked back outside to look for more of the berries and more water.


	6. Chapter 6

Life Support

Chapter Six

Captain Willy Montogue was thrilled to be warm again after being in the icy waters after the missile attack. There were a number of the crew with orders from Captain Saunders to take care of the survivors. Never in his entire life does he ever want to go through something like this ever again.

Laying down on his cot in his quarters after being checked over by the doctors. He was somewhat restless. The doctors had told him if ever he was in need of a sleeping pill to come to sick bay down below. He was beginning to come very close to needing one of those miracle drugs.

Twisting and turning for the next few moments. Enough was enough with getting up from his cot and dressing quickly. He didn't need a escort now since he knew how to reach sick bay and other important locations. Closing the door to his small quarters having to be alone at this time. He found the main hatchway stairs walking down and with turning two corners to reach the very busy sickbay with the other survivors.

He noticed the one doctor named Quinton Adams, or at least that was name. He called him after he had finished with a patient of his and giving orders to a corpsman moving away.

Turning to face him. "Captain Montogue how are you feeling this evening?" He asked very professional like manner.

"Can't sleep doc. Is it possible to have one of those miracle sleeping potions?" He said with a grin and a yawn.

"Sure ! Why not Captain. Please follow me into my office to give you the shot. By the way the rest of the survivors from your vessel are doing really well. I understand that another Naval vessel with Copters will be taking off in the morning to take you and the others to a home base for further treatment and relocation." Doc said with moving to his medicine cabinet to pull out the syringe, drug and a steady hand to inject the sleeping drug into his main vein.

"How long will it take effect Doctor?" Needing to know the answer with pulling up his right arm sleeve. He was watching the doctor place the correct amount into the syringe.

"Maybe 15 to 20 minutes Captain Montogue. So I suggest you head for your quarters right away before winding up on the floor in the corridor." He injects the sleeping fluid into his arm and a little burning inside the vein to be somewhat normal. It didn't last all that long as the Captain thanked the doctor before leaving the sick bay and back to his small quarters.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Admiral Nelson after sleeping an hour against the wall. He found Kowalski with a small pole having caught three small fish that he was going to cook over the flames. He had no idea as with the Admiral on what was the name of the fish they were going to be consuming.

"Kowalski checked the Skipper's forehead for any further fever?" Harriman moved up to see Kowalski placing the cleaned fish on the slab and washing his hands in a small container.

It was a moment Later... "The Skipper seems to be doing much better, his temperature has dropped to be a good sign. Now to making this fish Admiral. I have no idea what the breed is at this time. I just hope all of us will be able consume it without getting sick." He made the announcement with going to work with the dinner though it was late.

"I know what you mean, Kowalski." Admiral Nelson moved over to his friend to cover him further with the leaves.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Since the Seaview was moving at flank speed. They still had five hours to reach the island Devil's Throne. Commander Adams now in charge of the Control Room. He was standing at the plotting table checking over the maps before checking the navigation controls for the correct position.

They were right on time to reach the island without any trouble at all. Otherwise there was nothing more for the Commander to do accept wait and see what happens. Even Doctor Jamieson had come up to the bridge feeling restless. He came down from the spiral staircase to speak with Commander Jeff Adams.

"Are you alright Commander?" Doc asked saying it softly with the question without having the Control Room crew members interrupting with their requests.

"Just fine doctor. We are five hours away from the island at this time. We are still on general quarters with Commander Morton's orders." He responded feeling unnerved though the doctor knew that he was lying to him about the way he was feeling inside and out.

"Before I go Jeff. Don't you think it's a good idea to transfer out? I know you're not happy to be serving abroad the Seaview. Talk to the Admiral and see what he has to say on the matter. Understand me, Commander?" Doc replied with walking back over to the staircase not waiting for his answer.

He was angry in what the doctor had said to him. However it true for the most part with him wanting to leave the Seaview. Ever since he transferred over, he's been treated indifferent from the command staff and most of all the crew.

He wanted to leave so badly that it was leaving a foul taste in his mouth. Walking up front of the Seaview's Transparent windows. He poured himself a hot cup of coffee with two sugars with a little milk in the ceramic container.

Taking a sip of the coffee. He saw Commander Chip Morton coming on down the spiral staircase now refreshed after resting in his cabin. "How's it going Commander Adams?" He walked over to him scanning the Control Room with very little of the crew talking among themselves.

"It's going Commander." Looking at the time on his watch. "We should be reaching the island in three hours."

"Very well. Let me make the rounds of the submarine and I will be back with-in the hour." He headed towards the radio shack aft hatchway to head for the missile room and other departments.


	7. Chapter 7

Life Support

Chapter Seven

Meanwhile on the island Devil's Throne It was close to Three a.m. late evening and Kowalski had finished cooking the strange looking fish over the the flames. Admiral Nelson sitting against his friend Lee Crane had the first taste with Kowalski waiting for the taste results. Even though it was turning Lee's stomach from the smell. Though he was feeling a tad better from the fever he was suffering.

"Kowalski, I must admit it doesn't taste half bad. A little strong, however at least it's something to eat with the berries and water. Lee would you like to try some?" He asked with using his fingers breaking the flakes up to place into his mouth.

"No thanks, sir. I don't think, I will be able to handle it right now until my stomach calms down. However I will try with the berries and cold water." Lee said with Kowalski grabbing the container with the berries and another with the water to wet his lips and insides.

Admiral Nelson actually was enjoying the fish. More so than the Rabbit earlier. After he was done with his food, he than walked outside the cave for a spot of fresh air, along with the moon at quarter full. He was hoping and praying that soon the Seaview will be arriving.

Kowalski came out to join his boss to let him know that the skipper was asleep this time without any further issues with his injuries. "I believe the fever has broke Admiral Nelson. No doubt Doc Jamieson will be keeping the Skipper in sickbay for awhile."

"I know Ski, even though we all know on how Lee hates to be sick all of the time and be stuck in sickbay with the doctor always mothering him like a new born baby." Nelson said when he heard a noise sounding like either the flyer or another vehicle from the Seaview. "It sounds like the calgary has arrived Kowalski. Lets go find out where they landed with you staying with the Captain."

"Aye sir." Kowalski sounded disappointed wanting to go instead of the Admiral.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

1000 feet away on the other side of the cave entrance. Commander Adams, Patterson and two others including Doctor Anthony Sterling arriving with his medical bag with a stretcher. Admiral Nelson found them with his expression one of pure joy on his face.

"Gentlemen, it's about time you got here!" He announced sounding tire and in need of a proper night's rest and god forbid a hot meal, coffee and a butt to light up for this one time in his cabin.

"We ran into some trouble with the terrorist submarine. Otherwise sir we were able to destroy it with just the sup-pen left to blow up with the heat seeking missiles." Commander Adams said with his laser weapon being placed back into place around his waist. "By the way I assume it's Captain Crane that is injured?"

"Correct. Doctor Sterling, Lee's fever is down. Even though he has other injuries that needs to be attended to once we are back on the Seaview." Nelson responded with Kowalski back at the cave over seeing the Skipper.

"Show us the way Harriman." Doctor Sterling said with following the Admiral with the rest of the Seaview crew carrying the stretcher to be used with carrying the Captain back to the Continental that can carry eight or more crew members.

Commander Adams was moving at his own pace. Admiral Nelson really needed to talk with Commander Adams about his altitude and other issues. He has the feeling that the Commander has made his decision in regard to leaving the Institute and the Seaview most of all.

Admiral Nelson and the group slowly walked inside the cave with the flames from the fire lighting up the insides. Doctor Sterling moving over and bending down to the Skipper. He used his right hand to feel his brow. No doubt the high fever he had was now gone. Taking a few moments to examine his wounds." We need to get him back to the Seaview to be given a high dosage of antibiotics to kill the germs and repair the damage." He announced with listening to his heart with the stethoscope to be beating a tad quick, along with his blood pressure up as well.

Moments later with placing the Captain onto the stretcher. Ron Hanson, Patterson and Kowalski helped moved the stretcher out of the cave to head on over to the new flying vehicle designed by the Institute. Commander Morton helped the Admiral walk feeling a little off at times with his balance. Otherwise he was thrilled to be getting off the damn island and his Seaview.

Once they had Captain Crane strapped in. Commander Adams was at the controls making sure everyone was inside and ready to take off into the atmosphere quickly. "Is everyone ok? Doctor Sterling what about Captain Crane?"

"Settled in Commander. Let's move out with getting the patient onto the Seaview and sickbay." He ordered sounded a little strong coming from a doctor.

88888888888888888888888888888888

Commander Morton was paged to the radio shack to be told that the Continental will be arriving in a few moments at their location. "Thanks Sparks, I will make the announcement to have the Aft missile room to stand-bye to greet them, along with Chief Sharkey to be ready with the four missiles to fire once we get to the sub-pen."

"Aye Commander. I know a great deal many of the crew is happy to have them back safe and sound. Especially Captain Crane having nine lives once again." Sparks said to place a broad smile on Chip Morton's face. He moved away over to the plotting table to grab the mike and switching it to the public address.

"Attention all hands. Please be advised that the Continental has arrived safe and sound with Admiral Nelson, Kowalski and most of all Captain Lee Crane. Over and out !" He could hear the entire submarine raise all hell with the news about the group now home and heading for the destination coordinates of the sub-pen.


	8. Chapter 8

Life Support

Chapter Eight

"Get the skipper into the examining room right away." Doctor Jamieson ordered with Doctor Sterling to assist him with checking the wounds and getting them cleaned up.

"Aye Doctor Jamieson." Kowalski, Patterson and Hanson in unison replied. The three of them moved into examining room two with carefully placing the captain onto the table without causing more damage to his wounds.

"Thank you." Doctor Jamieson said with the three moving out with Kowalski needing to sleep, while Hanson and Patterson were still on watch at this late hour. Actually it was almost morning for the day watch to begin soon.

Doctor Sterling came in to begin removing his clothing. While Doctor Jamieson checked his blood pressure and other important vitals." "We need to set up the blood transfusion Doctor Jamieson. There is a good chance that he might of lost too much blood at the time the FS-1 was shot down."

"Two units will be enough for now." Jamieson said with beginning the exam of the two wounds. Moments later with his determination of the skipper. "He's a lucky man that there wasn't all that much damage with his right side and leg. However he's going to be needing to stay in sickbay for a few days." He exclaimed.

"Doctor Jamieson the captain is going to be fighting you on the decision to stay here. No doubt he will be wanting to stay in his cabin until the Seaview gets back to Santa Barbara. However since we are heading elsewhere in a hurry to destroy the sub-pen. Captain Crane is going to force the issue with wanting to be in the Control room at the time the missiles are heading out towards it's target."

_**"Not a chance!"**_ Doctor Will Jamieson exploded. "I am finally going to be putting my foot down on this one. He's going to be staying or I will need to force the issue with Admiral Nelson."

"Good luck Doctor Jamieson." He responded with helping Jamieson to place bandages and a special solution to help the wounds heal a little bit quicker.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sometime early in the day watch. Admiral Nelson woke from a sound sleep in his cabin. Looking at his watch on his left wrist. He couldn't believed it that Commander Morton, Adams and even Executive Officer Stu Riley told everyone not to bother him while he was getting in his much needed rest.

He wasn't pleased since he needed to go to sickbay to find out about his captain and close friend for many years. There was a knock on his cabin door since he did lock it out of habit at times. Moving over to the door to open it. He had a feeling that it had to be Doctor Jamieson. "I should of known it would be you, Will." He sounded annoyed with seeing the doctor.

"Harriman, Lee is going to be just fine. He needs to stay in sickbay in order to have those stitches to heal. And I need to have you tell him with orders that he needs to stay in Sickbay and not anywhere else." He exclaimed with his medical orders having to be the Chief Medical Officer on board the Seaview.

"Are you kidding Doc? Lee is not going to listen to anyway whether he's sick or not. However he does need to stay in sickbay no matter what! I will try to change his mind any rate. Now if you will excuse me I need to get dress before coming to sickbay." He moved over to the closet to take out a fresh uniform, while Jamieson closed the door behind him.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A half hour later Admiral Nelson was hearing two voices sounding like an argument from one of the alcove. He was able to figure that it might be Lee Crane awake pushing his weight around once again.

Shaking his head with walking towards alcove number four towards the back with the changes having been made the past few years.

"What the heck is going on Doctor Sterling?" Looking over at the two inside the alcove.

"I tried telling Captain Crane that he needs to stay here and not his cabin. I understand we are very close to the destination of the sub-pen."

"He's right Lee. You need to be staying here the most protected area of the submarine." Nelson tells him strongly filled with love and devotion for his close friend.

"I understand Admiral, and I will stay here only for today. I need to go to my cabin beginning tomorrow. Please make sure that Doctor Jamieson understand it I don't want to be here, since I am recovering." He stated with Nelson looking up to see the face of the CMO standing at the entrance of the alcove and agreeing to his request.

"He will stay here today. However tomorrow I will see how your feeling Skipper. It all depends on what your health looks like or else you will no doubt be moving to your cabin." Doctor Jamieson noted with hearing the page to have Admiral Nelson to come to the Control room. It was Chip's voice over the public address.

88888888888888888888888888888888

Admiral Nelson quickly walked down the spiral staircase needing to speak with Chip Morton. He was standing over Kowalski's shoulders working the radar station, while Patterson next to him with Sonar quietly working.

"What's going on Chip?" Nelson quizzed him with the question with his blood flowing through his veins.

"We are at the coordinates for the sub-pen sir. I have Chief Sharkey and his crew on the firing button to destroy the sub-pen." Chip said anxiously with his demeanor and tone of voice.

"Well then Chip let the missiles go already I have a date with my wife Katya back at the Institute." He chuckled as with Chip handing him the mike to give the order...

"This is Nelson fire those missiles!" He ordered loudly over the microphone and the Control Room holding their breath for the concussion of water to hit the submarine.

Four heat seeking missiles left the missile room tubes. There was a countdown in the Control Room by Commander Morton. When all of a sudden the sub-pen exploded into a million pieces and everyone celebrating in the Control Room.

"Shall we go home Admiral?" Chip said with turning to face his boss and friend.

"Let's head for Santa Barbara Commander Morton. I shall be in sickbay visiting the skipper with the news." He headed for the back aft hatchway near the radio shack to head for sickbay.


	9. Chapter 9

**"This is the final chapter for this story. Thanks for reading. This is the final story before the New Year.**

Life Support

Chapter Nine

Now that the Seaview was heading home to Santa Barbara. Admiral Nelson will now have that chance to speak with Commander Jeff Adams and after checking in with Captain Crane and his health. He headed back to his cabin.

After reaching his cabin, even though he had told certain command staff members that he didn't want to disturb. Walking inside he pressed the intercom button on his desk. " Commander Adams please come to my cabin."

Waiting for a response. "I will be right there sir." Adams said from his cabin after leaving the Control room once the sub-pen was destroyed.

Sitting down at his desk. There was hot coffee made by Cookie having arrived earlier from the galley. Admiral Nelson had asked for it along with a few of his favorite goodies like donuts, cookies and pastries. Pouring himself a large amount of the hot coffee. He waited for Commander Adams to arrive.

A moment later there was a knock on his cabin door. "Come in please." Nelson said from inside his cabin.

Commander Jeff Adams walked into the cabin slowly needing to feel out the situation with Admiral Nelson. Standing in front of the desk. He was told to sit down. "Commander, you want any coffee?" Nelson asked with moving up from his seat.

"I will have coffee Admiral. Even though I will be able to fall asleep from the caffeine. Are those pastries?" Pointing to the tray on the side of the coffee pot.

"They are Jeff." Using his first name. He brought over the different pastries along with his cup of coffee. Any sugar or milk?"

"I will have two teaspoon of the sugar and little milk if possible." Commander Adams said with waiting for the ball to get rolling from the Admiral and his questions. "Thanks."

Getting himself settled into his seat. He scanned the Commander's demeanor on whether he was ready for the questions." Commander Adams the reason I called you here is to find out how and why you don't like being on the Seaview or the Institute?"

Taking in a deep breath into his lungs before answering. "Sir, I need to let you know that I am not happy here. Ever since I transferred into the Institute from Washington state Naval base I just haven't felt comfortable with the crew and at the Institute." Adams said feeling uncomfortable with the giving his answer.

"Why?" Nelson asked taking a sip of his coffee and his cigarette that he had lit in the ashtray.

"I just felt that I didn't feel that I was able to prove myself as a commander on board the Seaview. Even Captain Crane always was putting me on the back burner for whenever there was important Combat missions off the Seaview. Anyway I decided to leave and go elsewhere sir. There is nothing else you or anyone else can say to have me change my mind."

"Very well Commander. I will give you one month before I sign the transfer papers. Once I do Commander you're free to leave and go elsewhere."" Nelson feeling somewhat annoyed that he was going too be losing him.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

Three days later the Seaview finally arrived home to Santa Barbara. Captain Lee Crane was feeling better since he was released by Doctor Jamieson. He needed to take it easy for the next week at the beach house. His wife Rose Marie was waiting for her husband to leave the submarine. She was advised of his health issues after what had happened with the FS-1.

Walking with a cane and Admiral Nelson walking by his side. They saw Rose Marie waiting alone. Nelson was hoping that his wife Katya would be as well. "Hello gentlemen. I am sorry Harriman, but Katya wasn't to get here in time to meet you. She is at the airport waiting for your daughter Isabella to arrive." She said with seeing the disappointment in his face..

"That's too bad. I will see them at the house. No doubt my ten year old daughter will want to eat out the frig after the long flight from Russia." He chuckled as with Rose Marie and Lee. "I will talk to you tomorrow Lee and check to see on how your doing." Nelson walked away to look for his own vehicle left in the small parking lot up above.

"Take care Admiral." Lee replied with Rose Marie giving him a quick hug.

Meanwhile Commander Jeff Adams walked passed them without saying a word. He would be heading for his apartment on the Institute grounds to take out his bike for a ride since he's not able to sleep at this particular time. Since his talk with Admiral Nelson that's all he's been thinking a great deal...

Twenty five minutes later he walked into first floor apartment. It was quiet for eight o'clock in the morning. His cleaning lady coming twice a week had the apartment spotless. Changing his uniform into sweats and a blue shirt. He placed his black fanny pack around his waist with a first aid kit, a small bottle of water and his keys. He was ready to go biking around the Institute grounds.

After twenty minutes he headed towards the communications center. A young woman name Leslie age 28 was running having to be late for her watch at the center to take the place of another woman sick with a bad head cold. She was asked to take her place last minute. She started to run quicker and without watching where she was going. When all of a sudden riding his bike, he runs into the woman knocking her down.

The both of them were shocked at what had happened. "I am so sorry ma'am." He lays his bike down onto the grass to help the beautiful black head woman up from the ground. Are you hurt with any scratches?"

Catching her breath from being knocked down. "I don't think so. I am Leslie Perkins, I was on my way over to the Communications center. What's your name?" She asked with shaking slightly otherwise she will be alright. She scanned his face and demeanor for any issues.

"Commander Jeff Adams of the Seaview. Even though in 30 days I will be transferring out to another location." He said.

"That's too bad commander." It was at this time that her cell-phone began to ring to break her out of her reverie. She takes it out of her purse that was hanging off her hip. She listened to who was talking on the phone. "Are you serious Tish, I am almost there to the center? All right I will come in tomorrow instead. No problem. Goodbye." She said annoyed with placing the phone back into her black purse. She turned to face Jeff. "It looks like I am free once again. Commander would you like to have a cup of coffee with me at my apartment and then you can go back to your bike riding?" She smirked with the question.

"Sure I would be interested in a cup of coffee Leslie." He was thinking to himself that things were picking up for him all of a sudden. Even though he still had a month to worry about leaving the Institute and Seaview.

The End


End file.
